Fairytale series: Cinderella
by shyclueless
Summary: This is a one-shot NaruxSaku There's a couple and problems and... A CUTE BARTENDER! Basically this is what happens when a fairytale goes wrong. The first one of the series. Sorry if you don't like Naru-Saku. Me being one. Implied themes and language.


Shyclueless Productions

in association with Fairytale films

presents...

**Cinderella**

**Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here**

"Whiskey double, no ice" a young woman with pink hair said sitting in a bar.

"Rough day?" the blonde bartender asked handling her drink.

"And it's just the beginning she answered bitterly before grabbing the drink.

"How so?" the bartender asked.

"1 year marriage and I'm damn sure he already has a lover" she said empting her cup.

"Why so sure?" the handsome bartender asked, filling her cup.

"Today is our first anniversary, and he just disappeared. _Puff! _Just like that" she answered taking a sip of the drink more slowly. "Besides there has been 3 months that he have not touch me, in any way. Not even a goddamn kiss".

"Now that's just wrong. You're a cutie, Princess" he said smiling a foxy grin.

"Maybe, but Prince Charming doesn't think so" she said glaring at the whiskey cup like it was the cup's fault.

• • •

And every night after that first one she would be at the same bar, in the same chair, with the same whiskey, in front of the same bartender. Until that fateful evening. She got home from her work at the hospital and opened her front door to see some bags on the living room, and her _Prince_ _Charming_ sitting on the couch.

She looked at him playing it dumb "Why the bags?"

"I'm leaving" the black haired man said.

"Work again? How long this time?" she asked.

"It's not from work" he said "I won't come back" he got up.

"So, this is it" she said dropping the act "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"That's not your business" he said dryly.

"Oh, don't be like that. We have been living a lie for two and a half years. Shouldn't we be sincere for once?" she asked with fake sweetness in her tone and he frowned "Oh please, I'm not stupid. I knew from the beginning".

"What?" he asked confused.

"We weren't together for a year when you suddenly decided to take the votes and go celibate. Remember our first anniversary night?" she asked with the same fake sweetness again.

He thought for a moment and then said "Yes, but what does that has to do with this?"

"Well, that night _we _were supposed to be in bed early and doing the stuff that your Uncle Hatake reads in those orange books. But _you_ were who-knows-where with her and _I_ was on the bar around the corner, where I have been every night ever since that one, talking with Cute Blonde Bartender, and getting drunk for the first months, because Mr. Charming disappeared" she said.

"What?" he repeated dumbfound.

"Oh, that night he let me sleep in his bed while he took the couch, just because I didn't want to come _home_. But you had no idea because you didn't came _home_ until two days later with some lame excuse" she said.

"So you…" he started.

"No I didn't, unlike you," she cut him off "but now that you're going, I have the house for myself and I'm going to do it. And you know what? I won't be thinking about you, and I won't be screaming your name, _Sa-su-ke_" she finished, smiling at his face "But don't let me stop you. You can go now. Bye-bye" she said shoving him out and closing the door in his face. Still smiling she grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello"_

"Hi, Cute Blonde Bartender"

"_Hi, Princess, what's up?"_

"Mr. Charming decided to leave just a while ago, and I was wondering if you wanted to hangout _here_ with _me_?" she said emphasizing the words.

"_I would love that. At what time should I be there?"_

"Now, we have a lot of lost time to catch up to, don't we?" she asked giggling.

_He laughed "Yes we do"_

BEHOLD! I'M STILL ALIVE!

This is the first one-shot of the _Fairytale series_. It will take time but I'm planning on making 4 more. All with _dark_ _pairings_. *smiles evilly*

The song is Fairytale by Sara Bareilles.

PS: I don't really like the _dark pairings_, but that's the way it goes [the song].

…

FINE! I just wanted to write about those pairings. Happy?


End file.
